dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Speculation
This page contains details of speculations on things that could happen/are happening/happened in Dimensions. Naturally, they aren't going to be confirmed/denied, but it's a place to see whether others are having the same thoughts (and for me to see what kind of ideas people have about the fic). - Blazing Chaos Note: These are only speculations and will change depending on whether or not new chapters released by Blazing Chaos contradict them. Updated: 24/07/08 = Speculation by Digi9346 = This is purely speculation by myself, and in due time, others. Most of my speculation will be supported by evidence, but there will be those that aren't (natually). - Digi9346 Current - Chapter 39 FATAL ATTRACTION It seems that Chiyo has displayed at last a new power, though it seems unique in the fact that it does not do anything... yet. Apparently, this power needs time to... harvest, for lack of a better word. According to what the chapter implies, the range of Chiyo's power has managed to reach even Shinjuku park from Rika's house, as it has affected Sakura and Kohaku during their uneasy chat. She has deemed that all of the people affected by this power as neutralised, though it remains to be seen how. According to Rey, Chiyo did something to the Tamers and Angels that may have crippled them in a way. Only Henry, Terriermon, Rey and Realmon appear to have escaped. This flaws Chiyo's plan a little, as thought by the girl. Oddly, when Renamon and Guilmon were checking their DigiEgg, only Renamon appears to have been affected by the power, while Guilmon did not show anything to indicate that he had been, no disorientation or the like. This opens up a possibility that Guilmon may be immune to Chiyo's physiological abilities, if not immune to all such Demon abilities and perhaps even Angel ones. Physical ones have yet to be proven. The Time Device Rey has mentioned once that the Time Device could only carry her and Realmon. But seeing how she tried quickly to escape Chiyo's attack along with Henry, we do not know what are the consequences of when Henry and Terriermon (despite him not being in contact at the time) rode along with her. Rey has been speculated by the Tamers to be stuck in time. Henry on the other hand, along with Terriermon have been speculated to be in the future. Though according to B.C.'s review reply he is in the worst possible time... a war. He has also said that it will affect Rey's very existence greatly, which means that it may not necessarily be during the War (note capital). This leads me to conclude after a few reads on that portion that he may be in the time of WWI or WWII. Note the bombing raid. This leads me to believe that Rey's existence may be affected as Chaos and Harmony were said once to have started both of these wars, and since this is history... well, one gets the picture here. That means that whatever has happened in the present (now considered future) is changeable. Bad, very bad indeed. Possible Angels 3rd Angel of Knowledge: Henry Wong *When Rika is in the stange world in Book Two: Powers, Chapter 7, just before she encounters Piedmon, she sees an unnatural blue pond. In it is reflected Rey, Takato, Kari, Davis, Tai, Sora, Jeri, Henry and three (at the time) three unknowns, whom are most certainly Ryder, Mari, and Kristy. By process of elimination, Henry would be the Third Angel, and Jeri the Sixth. - Thanks to Chaos Blademaster 4th Angel of Light: Hikari "Kari" Kamiya *Owner of the Crest of Light *Owner of the DigiEgg of Light *Appeared in the reflection of the blue pool which seems to show the current incarnations of Chaos and the Angels that was in Book Two: Powers, Chapter 7. *She along with Davis survived an impossible fall in Book Four: Gods, Chapter *Rey says it is a 'her' in Book Five: Demons, Chapter 21 *Has a dream similar to Ryder in Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 14 (Ryder's in Book Four: Gods, Chapter 10) *In Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 16, Kari doubts herself and does not share it with her friends at first, though TK noted that that was not usually her as she was an open person with her troubles *In the same chapter, she displays quite a show of reasoning to argue against the dream being just a dream. According to the Angels page, this is one of the signs of one Awakening 5th Angel of Courage: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Owner of Crest of Courage *Appeared in the reflection of the blue pool which seems to show the current incarnations of Chaos and the Angels that was in Book Two: Powers, Chapter 7. *Has a dream similar to both Kari's and Ryder's in Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 17 *His dream had said: One of the Nine (note the capital) indicating that it may be a reference to the Original Nine Angels before Rey came into being. Found in Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 17 *In the same chapter, Tai doubts himself to tell Sora about the dream. According to the Angels page, this is a sign of Awakening 6th Angel of Spirit: Jeri Katou *Rey said it was a 'she' unintentionally in Book Five: Demons, Chapter 21 *When Rika is in the stange world in Book Two: Powers, Chapter 7, just before she encounters Piedmon, she sees an unnatural blue pond. In it is reflected Rey, Takato, Kari, Davis, Tai, Sora, Jeri, Henry and three (at the time) three unknowns, whom are most certainly Ryder, Mari, and Kristy. By process of elimination, Henry would be the Third Angel, and Jeri the Sixth. - Thanks to Chaos Blademaster 7th Angel of Love: Sora Takenoushi *Owner of Crest of Love *Appeared in the reflection of the blue pool which seems to show the current incarnations of Chaos and the Angels that was in Book Two: Powers, Chapter 7. *Rey said yet again it was a 'she' in Book Five: Demons, Chapter 21 8th Angel of Miracles: Davis Motomiya *Owner of the DigiEgg of Miracles *Appeared in the reflection of the blue pool which seems to show the current incarnations of Chaos and the Angels that was in Book Two: Powers, Chapter 7. *He along with Kari survived an impossible fall in Book Four: Gods Thank the Digimon I am doing the timeline, otherwise I would never have confirmed Chaos Blademaster's words and find the chapter he talked about. Now I '''know' that the ones above are the right Angels.'' Other Books Based on the Dimensions page, I believe that B.C. has slipped a little too much info. Book Seven He has most likely forgotten that I expertise in the Ryo part of Digimon. Plus, he once said that he was to include Millenniumon at some time. So I have high hopes of the enemy that B.C. mentioned to be in Book Seven being Millenniumon. To add to that, thanks to B.C.'s new page, I am even more sure of Millenniumon. He could mean the 'ghosts from the past' as Millenniumon as either Moon-Millenniumon or ZeedMillenniumon or even a Millenniumon that has been unleashed from the crystal that trapped his spirit (ghost/heart). That, or the 'ghosts from the past' could mean ENIAC and Atanasoff coming back to help Ryo (most likely, or it could be Takato/Chaos or Rika/Harmony or both) defeat Millenniumon again. Besides, Millenniumon already has all he needs to come back. The dark spore in Ken is ready to be activated at any moment, and the dark side of Millenniumon (yes, Millenniumon has a dark side, one that hates Ryo to the core while the good side wanted Ryo as a partner. The good side dominated, resulting in Cyberdramon) is dormant in Cyberdramon, bidding his time and waiting for the right time to strike. And why do I have a strange feeling that one of the Demons are involved in this as well? Once again I'm quietly amused. These are a fair few interesting ideas, and I'm not going to dispel or confirm any of them. Some are true, but you've also taken some pretty big tangents. --Blazing Chaos 08:09, 20 May 2008 (EDT) It is now confirmed that B.C. is using Millenniumon in Book Seven, as shown in the interview with him. Book Eight I will also be guessing that Book Eight is on time traveling or traversing alternate realities. The word Parallels is already a big hint. But I would never have guessed it without the new hints like Millenniumon and 'deja-vu'. This may very well be another Brave Tamer, where they jump from world to world to try and stop Millenniumon. This is as much as I can guess at the moment, and I am sure that B.C. is a little glad I am not going on. I am quietly amused. Not telling why though. --Blazing Chaos 07:18, 20 April 2008 (EDT) There is more than one meaning to 'Parallels'. --Blazing Chaos 08:09, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Maybe Parallels means parallel enemies for each respective Tamer. An example may be Devimon and Angemon, or Daemon and Seraphimon. Who knows? Ryder. There is no doubt about it. The person B.C.'s referring to in the page is sure to be Ryder. I wonder, maybe without him, Ryder's Tamers lost and the world was doomed. Deja-vu could be that some events like the battle with Piedmon, Myotismon, etc, is repeated, this time, with the Tamers and Digidestined on the losing end. It is likely that Millenniumon has revived them (again) or that he has sent them back into the scenario again (unlikely, the ages differ too much... but possible). It'll be interesting to see how you react to what Parallels is really about. You'll probably be ecstatic, to be honest. --Blazing Chaos 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Book Nine The key point here is who is our lucky (being sarcastic here) person is. The summary in the main Dimensions page indicates that someone is going to be rejected so badly that he/she is going to go through 'a spiral of depression'. This book is too far away for me to hazard a guess, but still, I would think it may be either Ryder/Mari or Takato/Rika. This should also be the book where SLEGNA is created or comes into play. There is hard evidence of their being Tamers in this organization, as shown in Stratagems, Chapter 3. Again, I wouldn't try too hard to guess what does it stand for, but the first letter should be Secret or Special, and the last letter would maybe be Association. This SLEGNA may have likely been created by the government, with quite a bit of pushing from Yamaki. This organization may have been created to help the Tamers, and has worked closely with them, as shown when Haru thinks about how the Tamers are one of the top members of the organization. It is highly likely that this organization may just be support or the clean-up party. SLEGNA has been quoted in the latest chapter of Stratagems to mean: Special Legislative Executive Guard of Normals and Angels. I'm also surprised that no-one has noticed a very cunning trick I've played here. The book is also based around a very tragic event. --Blazing Chaos 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) And much to my disgrace, I have been told that SLEGNA is actually ANGELS spelled backwards. Book Ten I think I may like this book. This book may have more dire consequences than even the current Book Six, which B.C. has assured would span well over 40 chapters. This will be about the choice between right and wrong (my favourite kind). This being that exploits the Tamer's 'depression in their happy lives', while doing 'something so unbelievable that it could even be considered good', will be the enigma. This will make the Tamers change their way of judgment, having to consider which point of view to base on. They will have to choose between their personal lives, or the lives of all the world's people. If this being can truly help the people of the world (Real or Digital), at the cost of the Tamer's relationships, will they make that choice? Or will they choose to cling to their friendships and love, causing the world to lose its opportunity to improve? Like I said, my favourite kind of situation. Book Ten is going to be very dark, very emotional and feature billions of deaths. All at the hands of those you least expect, of course. --Blazing Chaos 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Book Eleven The Angels will still be affected by the decision that they have made in Book Ten, so the summary on the Dimensions page is valid (or rather, my assumption is valid). The world, according to the summary in the Book Eleven page states that the world 'comes to a halt... literally' and also that their entire world stops. Why repeat the same thing twice? Unless there is a hidden meaning of course (then again, it is just speculation). It may (big may... again) mean that someone is going to get hurt as well. Still, there is too little information now to speculate on anything at all. I think that by this book, Ryder may not even be around anymore, and may have returned to his own world in Book Eight and not come back. This powerful force will be rather familiar for them by this point. --Blazing Chaos 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Book Twelve Hurray, the Lord and Master arrives, all bow to our great lord! Nah, this is not going to be such a joyful event. Another one person show. This leaves me wondering whether Rey's interfering in time is having effect. Rey may very well not even exist (sad, I know). This should be the book where one (at the very least) of the main characters die off. This means that either Takato, Rika, Ryder, Mari, or Rey dies in this book, if they haven't already. No confirmations (duh). At the very least, it will be interesting to see who in the two worlds is the Lord and Master. Interesting...--Blazing Chaos 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Book Thirteen There is one very minor detail here that I think is interesting. Although B.C. has very strictly guarded the contents of this book, I don't even think it is going to be of the Real and Digital Worlds. If one looks carefully at the page (link above), one can see that the universe in which this book takes place in is TBA, which means to those who don't know, to be affirmed (or something like that). It has been rather standard that it is the Post-Cataclysm world that the books have taken place. Had B.C. just left it as that, nothing would have been found wrong with it, which will not lead to speculation (like I'm doing now). I really doubt that it is just a little typing mistake. I have reason to believe that this may take place at either the beginning or end of time (call me biased, but I love making references to time) or somewhere as important as the former and latter. Otherwise, nothing at all to speculate on. Heh, there are a lot of ideas I have in my head for this book, most of which I've now put to paper. --Blazing Chaos 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) It seems that B.C. has decided to split Book Thirteen into two different Books. It is rather curious to find out that B.C. has put into the teaser of sorts: "Who is Mari Flynn?" This proposes a question as to why he did it. It may have to do with a possibility that Mari may not be of this world, like Ryder, and that she came from a different world and has unique abilities. It opens up another possibility that like Izzy, she was adopted... and that her parents haven't revealed it to her before their death, leading her to go on with her life in believing that she was their biological daughter. It is extremely far-fetched, and I even expect to be headed to the Asylum by now, as this such possibility that Mari could have also been lying about her past. Right now, nothing at all is certain. Book Fourteen Origins There is nothing at all to say, there is truly too little information. We only know the names of the Ryder's Tamers, their partners, Ivy (duh) and Ryder himself. Oh, and also that their current enemy is Arkadimon (V-Tamers anyone?). Other than that, we don't even know enough about Ryder himself. He still keeps too many secrets, even from Mari. Wanderings Though I think that the two B.C. is referring to here is Ryo and Millenniumon, there is still room for doubt, a lot of room. I think that the only reason I say so is because my fic works on Ryo's past battles with Millenniumon. And this is all too obvious to me... to the point where I don't think B.C. is going to follow the script and throw Ryo in with Millenniumon again (coughs). B.C., you know I hate you right? You're screwing me up here! Feathers Finally, back to things I don't understand. Whew. Now, for the introductions. Feather, meet Ivy, Ivy, meet the last thing Ryder's ever going to leave you (for now). There, all done. For those who don't know what the feather's about, reread Book Five: Demons, where Ryder dies (coughs) and returns back to Ivy, where they share a kiss (make that three)... and Ryder puts a feather (yep, I have every reason to believe this to be the feather, obviously) on her hand and tells her the coordinates for their world. Honestly... I don't know how to speculate on this. :( Stratagems Currently, Alice has (had) a weapon that works on the belief of those around it. I think that this gun has the power to do anything, so long as the one using it believes in it. So, Alice may well not have been destroyed when she shot herself. We have yet to see its full potential, so I can't say much yet. Despite Zach's apparent death, I think that it is not all to him yet. He may still appear, though I am unsure how. It may have some relation to why B.C. is not releasing the next chapter until Book Seven... a time slip that resulted in his revival maybe? Preview/Teaser Note: This is not in the order B.C. put it in. I have arranged it such that it is easier for the rest of us to comprehend. It is also arranged according to how I deem each part fits best. I have also separated each of the teaser lines with a -. This should help potential people who wish to speculate as well. One might also notice that I have duplicated some lines to see if they fit in in each possible subject. Possible Proposal -“Go on Takato, do it!” Kazu encouraged, patting Takato on the back slightly too hard as he winced in pain. -“I've probably never been more nervous in my life... but... I want to be there for you always,” Takato began, Rika glancing down, truly gobsmacked at what was happening. “Even without all that Rey business, even without the baby...I still love you, and I always will, and I know that you're worried that isn't true... so, Rika Nonaka, will you... ” (Let me add something here: marry me) -“Takato, this is the most amazingly stupid thing you've ever done,” Rika said, rolling her eyes. -“So should I take that as a yes then?” Takato asked, smiling his usual smile and anticipating her response. Obvious when I have put it together that these are definitely at the very least in the same scene. It is just confirmed in Chapter 38 that Takato has proposed to Rika, though it is confirmed by the interview that the wedding will take place in Book Eight. Destruction of a City -“I failed,” Rey resigned as she looked at the sky sadly. -“We have one minute before it's all over... isn't there anything we can do?!” Henry asked, his voice alarmed and full of panic at the prospect of certain death. -“Momentai!” Terriermon grinned, his ears flying up as Henry and Rey groaned. (Highly unlikely, but still possible) -“This city is going to hell, and there is nothing we can do!” asserted Henry. -“We're going to die, aren't we?” Terriermon asked. -“Run!” Rey shouted, slamming her hand into her time device and vanishing all of a sudden. -A large explosion ripped through the city, erasing it from the face of the Earth... A Secret Revealed? -“I knew it!” Ryder yelled, his eyes widening and a grin of realisation appearing on his face as he stared at her. -“Must... make... Henry... DIE!” Jeri said, clutching a spanner and swinging it at Ryder where he sat with his D-Vice. -“You killed him!” Mari screamed in horror, blood rushing from her face. (Extremely unlikely) People, Jeri may have said to kill Henry, but she aimed it at Ryder, so the above line may (a very, very big may) justify. Chiyo and DarkBiyomon reflecting -“What's happened to you?” DarkBiyomon asked, staring at her partner in confusion. EITHER THIS, -“Trust me,” Chiyo noted, smiling. OR THIS FITS -“Once I thought I was lost, taking a path of evil, until they convinced me otherwise. They gave me a purpose in life, and people to care about.” Though there isn't an indicator as to who said the above words, I believe them to be fitting. The one below is one that I can't squeeze in. Those that don't seem to fit or that I doubt fit -“My name is Naoko Tamiko.” May be a Demon. -“The poor innocent child,” Seiko noted, clutching a cup of tea sadly. Who? The Tamers are almost all considered children in her eyes (I think). -“FATAL ATTRACTION!” Chiyo screamed. Chiyo's Demon ability for sure. -“You killed him!” Mari screamed in horror, blood rushing from her face. Who killed who? -“Rika, stop it!” Takato yelled, a wall collapsing to rubble behind him in a flash of blue energy. Overly stressed out Rika tries to clear the stress by venting it? -“I knew it!” Ryder yelled, his eyes widening and a grin of realisation appearing on his face as he stared at her. Some secret (crush I believe) revealed. -“Oh, wonderful timing,” Ryder said sarcastically, pushing himself up on crutches. Chapter 34 Characters Chiyo Chiyo seems to be reluctant to be evil, as shown that she can have fun (normal fun) just like the others. It appears that the Demons are only evil so as to suppress the pain that they get if they are not. I am believing that Chiyo somewhere inside wants to be good, but just doesn't show it to try and keep an illusion that she is evil. I think that DarkBiyomon reminding her of how good it is to be... good, makes her all the more remind herself that she is a Demon and how the Tamers may not truly accept her. Rayleigh Rayleigh, unfortunately, does not have Chiyo's problem. The worst part is, he is now in charge of Hypnos. Despite having expressed dislike at the Tamer's suggestion of a holiday, he does not stop them, which may be due to a possibility that Rayleigh may use this time to do... something. Other Questions *Who is the Lord and Master? *What is the significance of the feather? *When will the other Angels Awaken? *Is David (from Stratagems, Chapter 4) Mari's son? *Does Ryder truly return to his own world and never return? *What other side effects did the Cataclysm have on the worlds, both Real and Digital? *How many other countries have societies that keep the Digimon bioemerging in check? *Why did Daemon want Ken's Dark Spore in the first place, in Adventure 02? *Will the Control Spires be making their appearance again? During the War perhaps? *How did the D-Vices come about? Did the DigiGnomes create them? Well, this is the end of my section. - Digi9346 = Speculation by others = #Facts first, then speculation. Rey is the tenth angel, But, despite the existence of Dai Matsuki, Rika and Takato's second child, there is no 11th angel, as pointed out by Zach Strafer in Stratagems, there is no 11th angel. Due to some things you may notice in the Matsuki family portrait, quoting the story itself, "The other child, younger than the girl next to her, wore a black shirt, and grey three-quarter length pants. On his arm was a black device, similar to the one on the girl next to him in that it was black with red and blue, but the red and blue had switched places, and darkened. He had dark brown hair, very dark in fact, when contrasted with his red patch of dyed hair on the top of his head running from the front to the back along a raised portion of hair. He had a glum expression on his face, as if he didn't want to be in the shot." Dai seems rather unlike the rest of the family. Now to Speculate, to me, the lack of an 11th angel would mean that Dai either A) didn't inherit any powers form Chaos and Harmony or B) is not an angel, but rather, the counterpart to the 10th angel, the 10th Demon. Speculation by Krow Blood ---- 1: In chapter 6 of Stratagems, Zach Strafer supposedly dies along with Candlemon in the middle of a Biomerge Digivolution. Now, to our knowledge, no one has been shot at in the middle of a Digivolution. Now, most would assume that Zach and Candle were killed, as nothing but Zach's D-Arc was left behind. That's what I thought too...At first. Then I thought, "Why is his D-Arc still there?" Even though BC even stated that Zach died at the end of the chapter, he's been known to throw us for quite a loop every once in a while, especially when we ignore the simplest of details. ...Plus, it's my character. I can hope as much as I want to, okay? XD Speculation by FB123